Heathens
by Morgan638
Summary: Frontier/Adventure cross-over. Inspired by Heathens by Twenty One Pilots. When the Chosen Children clash with the Legendary Warriors, one group is no longer the heroes once remembered. Can the Chosen Children save the Legendary Warriors? Or will the Warriors plunge both worlds into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots. This is my first story ever to publish, so please enjoy!

Chapter 1

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow..._

Duskmon led his team quietly through the mountain pass. Lady Ophanimon had received reports of renegades scoping out her territory. It was Duskmon's job to find the threat and end it.

"How much further do you think?" Agunimon whispered. Duskmon's many eyes trained on him. He remembered a time when Agunimon was bright red with blonde hair. Now his coloring was dull, his hair was black, and his eyes were red.

"Not much further," Kazemon replied. She too was a duller purple with tattered wings that barely resembled her once shimmering fairy ones. "I can sense them on the wind. They're just up ahead."

"Get into position," Duskmon ordered. Kazemon flew off with a black colored Beetlemon. Kumamon, resembling a Five Nights of Freddy character more than a cuddly snow bear, took off to be the diversion. Agunimon followed Duskmon into the shadows, sneaking up on their unsuspecting enemy.

"I never got the chance to ask, why didn't Koji come with us?" Agunimon whispered under his breath.

While the two eyes on Duskmon's face remained focused on where they were heading, the many eyes on his body turned their gazes behind him to Agunimon.

"He's too sick today," Duskmon answered softly. Agunimon nodded and returned his focus to their mission, but Duskmon found his mind wandering elsewhere.

Ever since they had been recalled to the Digital World to serve Ophanimon once again, Koji had become increasingly ill. Lady Ophanimon blamed the Taint. The same power that made Duskmon and the others unstoppable made Koji weak and fragile. Unfortunately, the Taint could not empower the Light like it could the Darkness, only infect it and, thus, weaken its power. Yet, both Lady Ophanimon and Koji refused to send him back home. Koji was too stubborn and prideful to abandon his friends and twin brother, while Ophanimon insisted that no one could leave until their task was complete.

"Over here losers! Can't catch me!" Kumamon's voice snapped Duskmon from his musings. He unsheathed his blades and charged. It was time to go to work.

* * *

The pounding in Koji's head had eased slightly, enough that it was now a nuisance rather than a pain. He sighed and rubbed his aching temples, praying his brother would be back soon. As luck would have it, only Koichi's presence could stop the pains and nausea that haunted his every waking moment. Even Tainted, his darkness was soothing.

"Come here, Koji," Lady Ophanimon ordered softly. Koji rose from his chair and made his way slowly to the lady's throne, careful to keep his gaze down at his feet. Once he stood before her, Lady Ophanimon gently pushed his head up with her fingertips. "Look at me, Koji."

Koji slowly lifted his eyes from his shirt to her face. He tried not to shudder as he met her gaze. Ophanimon was different. She was no longer the glorious holy angel from their first adventure. Her eyes were red and cruel now. Her skin was as white as death with strange triangular symbols running down her exposed abdomen. Her armor, while still green, had a bull's face and ram's face on her shoulders, and a lion's face on her tiara. Her blonde hair, once flowing, barely brushed her jaw. Yellow spikes adorned her armor. Instead of angel's wings, she sported four gold demonic wings. Her Eden's Javelin has been replaced with the Flame Hellscythe.

"Can you sense Duskmon?" Ophanimon asked softly. Koji closed his eyes and focused on his brother, easily finding him and their friends.

"Yes," he breathed, unable to stop his voice from trembling.

"Show me," she commanded. Pain ripped through Koji's skull as images of his comrades were pried from his head.

_Kumamon yelling at the group of renegade Digimon, taunting them into following him. Duskmon, killing two of them with his deadly swords before they could even process what was happening. Agunimon gleefully engaging a Tyrannomon with his fire attacks. Kazemon and Beetlemon swooping in and catching a Togemon off guard from above. Kumamon blasting the remaining Digimon back with his Blizzard Blaster while Duskmon finished them off. Agunimon complaining that Duskmon didn't leave enough for him. Duskmon chastising him and telling the others to report back to Lady Ophanimon..._

Koji screamed and fell to the ground as the images stopped and Ophanimon released him. He could taste the blood running from his nose as the white hot pain flared and spread from his head down his spine. He felt Ophanimon pick up his limp form and carry him out of her throne room. His eyes grew heavier and heavier until he saw and felt no more.

* * *

Koichi entered his bed chamber quietly and locked the door behind him. The other castle inhabitants had learned real quick not to mess with his room when his door was locked. He slowly approached the king sized bed where his twin brother was fast asleep. Koichi studied Koji's face and frowned. He was paler than the previous day and a bit of dried blood was visible around his nose. He walked into the bathroom and ran a cloth under warm water. When he returned to the bedroom, he saw Koji blinking his eyes awake.

"Hey, little brother," Koichi teased sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently wiped the dried blood away.

"Hey," Koji answered, his voice thick with pain. He tried to take the cloth but Koichi swatted his hand away.

"What happened to you?" Koichi asked, his piercing gaze fixated on his twin.

"Nothing," Koji answered with downcast eyes. "Lady Ophanimon wanted to watch."

Koichi's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Instead, he returned to the bathroom to discard the cloth into the hamper and start a bath. Koji followed him. Koichi knew his presence would help stop Koji's headache. No one, not even Lady Ophanimon, knew why, but Koichi suspected that their twin bond was much deeper than anyone else realized.

After the bath, the twins laid together in the bed, Koji's head tucked snugly under Koichi's chin. His head must've felt better because he was already starting to doze off.

But Koichi couldn't sleep. Everyone had changed since the Taint. Especially the twins. Koichi couldn't imagine breathing without Koji. He felt fiercely protective of his brother, a feeling he had never had before. Sure there was that one time during their first adventure when IceDevimon had hurt Koji and Koichi had felt a surge of brotherly protection. But now, Koji was his whole reason for existing. He was his other half. His light to counter act the dark. He would do anything to keep his brother safe and to claim his brother for himself.

Koichi felt Koji tremble against him. He held him closer, stroking his long curtain of hair between his fingertips. Yes, he would do anything to keep his brother. Even if it meant plunging the entire world into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots

Chapter 2

_Wait for them to ask you who you know..._

Matt frowned as Izzy read the latest email report from Gennai aloud. The group Gennai had sent to scope out the Dark Zone had not returned. Spies reported that they had been destroyed by the Many Eyed One. Unfortunately, no one could really say who or what the Many Eyed One was, but Matt was convinced that he was bad news.

As Izzy began to bore them with his hypotheses, Matt thought back to a couple weeks ago when they had first learned of the new area just as dark and corrupt as the Dark Ocean. In fact, many, including Gennai and Izzy, believed it was an extension of the Dark Ocean manifested into a Dark Zone. Unfortunately, Gennai refused to let the Digidestined anywhere near the place until he could gather more intel about it.

Matt glanced over at his best friend, Tai, whose face remained impassive as he listened to Izzy. The leader had become expert at hiding his feelings from the others. However, Matt was an expert Tai reader and could tell the Bearer of Courage was not happy with the current report.

"We have to get involved," Tai announced meeting Matt's eyes. Matt gave him a slight nod of approval to show he agreed. He could see his little brother, TK, on the other side of Tai watching him. He caught TK's eye, who only frowned, unsure of what they should do.

"Gennai doesn't want us involved until they know more," Izzy said. "I agree, it would be unwise to engage this particular enemy without any previous knowledge."

"We've faced lots of enemies before without knowing anything beforehand," Davis pointed out.

"Yes," Ken replied, "but we don't even know what kind of enemy the Many Eyed One is. Is it a Digimon? Is it human? Or maybe it's something else entirely."

"And we won't know unless we fight it ourselves," Davis countered.

Tai held up his hand. "Enough, let's go see Gennai ourselves."

* * *

Cody could see that Gennai was not pleased to see them. The young looking man's eyes flashed and lips tightened when they portalled into his home/base of operations. Their partners, on the other hand, were ecstatic.

"Hiya Cody," Armadillomon said fondly as he nuzzled his partner. Cody picked up the armored yellow Digimon and hugged him back tightly.

"Yay!" Veemon shouted over the others. "Now that you're finally here, does this mean we get a shot at taking out Eyeball Guy?"

"Heck yeah!" Davis replied tossing Veemon into the air.

"No!" Gennai shouted, causing everyone else to flinch. "Absolutely not! In fact, you are all going back home this instant."

Davis opened his mouth to argue, but Tai held up his hand stopping him. "Come on, Gennai. We need to talk."

Tai led a grumbling Gennai away from the others along with Matt, Izzy, and their Digimon. Cody spied Matt and TK exchanging knowing looks before Matt and the others walked out of sight.

Cody walked quietly up to his DNA partner and asked, "What's going on?"

TK looked at Cody confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"That look you exchanged with Matt," Cody prompted.

TK looked back at the place where Matt and the others had gone, rubbing his head thoughtfully. He crouched down to Cody's level and said quietly to where only Cody and their partners could hear, "Matt and Tai are going to try to convince Gennai to let us have a shot."

"How do you know?"

"I saw Matt give Tai a nod of approval earlier," TK explained.

"What about you?" Cody asked. "What do you think we should do?" Armadillomon and Patamon moved closer so they could hear better.

"I don't know," TK admitted. "But I trust my brother and Tai, so whatever they decide, I'll go along with it."

"That's the spirit TK," Patamon said approvingly as he flew up to settle in his customary spot atop the blonde's hat.

"Yeah," Armadillomon agreed. "We've all been going stir crazy being cooped up here while others have been getting deleted." Cody clutched Armadillomon closer to him. TK gave Cody a comforting smile and clasped his shoulder. Other than Ken, he was the only person who knew what it was like to watch your partner get deleted. Cody had never really considered it before. Armadillomon was just too much of a constant for something so awful to happen. But, with an enemy like the Many Eyed One, the possibility seemed more likely than ever before.

* * *

TK wasn't sure how, but Matt and Tai had managed to convince both Gennai and Izzy to give them a chance. As Izzy explained the plan, TK couldn't help but feel scared of losing Patamon. He hugged Patamon tighter to his chest and looked down. Matt noticed and nonchalantly put his arm around TK's shoulders.

"Everything's going to be fine," Matt whispered. Both Gabumon and Patamon perked up from their spots and focused on their partners.

"How do you know?" TK whispered breathlessly. "How do you know we can even fight off this Many Eyed One. He's deleted so many Digimon, what if he gets Pata-"TK's breath caught in his throat. If he didn't get a handle on his breathing, he was going to give himself a panic attack.

Matt squeezed his shoulders and pulled TK closer. "He won't," Matt whispered reassuringly.

"I'll be fine, TK," Patamon whispered brightly.

"We'll all be fine," Gabumon whispered firmly as he pat TK's knee with his clawed paw.

"I hope you're right," TK said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots.

Chapter 3

_Please don't make any sudden moves..._

Gatomon hugged her partner's neck, waiting for the signal. Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken were at the eastern pass with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Imperialdramon. Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe were covering the western pass with their partners and a band of allies, including Ogremon and Andromon. Gatomon was covering the middle pass with Kari, Patamon, TK, Hawkmon, Yolie, Armadillomon, and Cody. Another group of allies accompanied them, although Gatomon didn't recognize anyone from previous adventures.

The scary looking black mountain range that ran all across the border separated the Dark Zone from the rest of the Digital World. Flying Digimon had tried to fly across the border, but a horde of tiny black beetles would attack anyone in the air with lightning attacks, causing them to either fall or flee. The only ways into or out of the Dark Zone were through one of the three mountain passes. Izzy's plan was to have the three megas make a ton of racket, drawing out the Many Eyed One while the other two groups tried to infiltrate and gather information.

An explosion to the east echoed across the mountains and shook the earth. "That's our cue," TK said, worry evident in both his tone and face.

Gatomon hopped down from Kari's shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

Duskmon was very annoyed. Lady Ophanimon informed them that three groups of Digimon were trying to invade her domain. This meant splitting up his team and fighting in pairs. It meant Koji would have to fight.

"What do you want to do?" Zephyrmon asked watching Duskmon carefully. Her skin was corpse pale, her wings white and bat like, her eyes were black, and her once vibrant pink armor was dull and gray.

"BurningGreymon and I will take the eastern pass. I can sense their Digimon are the strongest," Duskmon replied. BurningGreymon growled in approval. He was no longer bright red but gray with red eyes and markings, and black instead of gold.

"Zephyrmon and MetalKabuterimon will take the western pass." MetalKabuterimon was gunmetal gray with red accents and eyes. He and Zephyrmon nodded and took off towards the west.

"Korikkakumon and KendoGarurumon will take the middle pass." Korikkakumon's once white fur was now black and his eyes were red. He also had sharper fangs and claws. KendoGarurumon still looked the same, no trace of Taint had changed him any. Korikkakumon ran off towards the border. Duskmon stopped KendoGarurumon with a hand on the wolf Digimon's shoulder. "Be careful, brother."

"Don't worry about me," KendoGarurumon replied. "Worry about your own mission." Duskmon nodded and watched as KendoGarurumon sped away on his wheels to catch up to Korikkakumon.

"Let's get going," BurningGreymon said.

"Yes," Duskmon replied. He ran off towards the east with BurningGreymon flying close behind.

* * *

Matt was certain he would have nightmares about the Many Eyed One. He and his eagle/dragon friend did not look the least bit intimidated by the three megas staring them down. In fact, the dragon looking creature looked almost giddy while the Many Eyed One looked bored and unimpressed.

"What are you doing trespassing in Lady Ophanimon's domain?" the Many Eyed One drawled. His many eyes were fixated on the three megas. Matt groaned with frustration. There would be no ambushing this guy from a blind spot.

"Guess we know why they call him the Many Eyed One," Davis whispered.

"We do not know this Lady Ophanimon nor do we recognize her domain. This Dark Zone is encroaching on our world," WarGreymon responded. The Many Eyed One exchanged confused looks with his companion.

"Who are you?" the Many Eyed One demanded.

Imperialdramon answered, "We are the protectors of this world, the Digidestined. I am Imperialdramon. My two comrades are WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The humans there are our partners."

The Many Eyed One turned his many eyed gaze to Matt and the the other three boys. "I am Duskmon," he said. "My companion is BurningGreymon. We are the Legendary Warriors of Darkness and Flame and we serve the Lady Ophanimon, ruler of these lands."

BurningGreymon and WarGreymon sized each other up. MetalGarurumon answered, "We have never heard of you or your lady."

"Doesn't matter," Duskmon said. Two wicked red blades sprang from his dragon mouth hands. "You all will be leaving. Now."

"Not a chance buddy," Imperialdramon snapped.

"Then prepare for defeat," Duskmon said crouching into attack position.

"I want the Greymon," BurningGreymon said as reddish orange flames appeared and crawled over his arms. "You can have the other two."

"Very well," Duskmon said in a chilling voice that sent shivers up Matt's spine. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Gatomon was not expecting to be attacked by a big black beast and a Garurumon on wheels.

"You're all trespassing. Leave now. Or else," the wolf Digimon said in a low menacing voice.

"No way," one of their companions, a particularly prickly WereGarurumon countered.

"Who are you?" TK asked in his no nonsense tone.

"I am Korikkakumon, Legendary Warrior of Ice," the black beast announced brandishing two large axes.

"And I am KendoGarurumon, Legendary Warrior of Light," the wolf said. "Now get out of here."

"Not so fast," the WereGarurumon snarled. "This is our Digital World. It's you who need to leave."

"Not gonna happen," Korikkakumon snapped. "Avalanche axes!"

"Duck!" Yolie yelled. Gatomon pushed Kari down as one of the big axes sailed over them.

"Time to digivolve guys!" TK hollered brandishing his digivice. Patamon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon digivolved to their champion forms.

"Aquilamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"DNA digivolve to...Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon!"

"Angemon!"

"DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"

"Interesting," KendoGarurumon snarled. "But your little tricks are of no use."

"Oh yeah?" Silphymon yelled. "Static force!" They sent their electrical ball attack, but KendoGarurumon dodged easily. Unperturbed, Silphymon sent a barrage. "Static force! Static force! Static force!"

However, KendoGarurumon was too fast for them. "My turn," KendoGarurumon said as the two blades on his back opened. "Howling star!" He flew towards Silphymon and knocked them back several feet.

Silphymon struggled to their feet. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

The battle was frustrating for Matt to watch. While BurningGreymon exchanges blows with WarGreymon, Duskmon continuously ducked and dodged as Imperialdramon and MetalGarurumon tried to back him into a corner. Their attempts were futile. Duskmon's many eyes could follow their every move.

Panting, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon stopped next to each other. Duskmon crouched, his swords in a defensive position. "This isn't working," MetalGarurumon growled. "We need a new plan."

"What else can we do?" Imperialdramon asked exasperated. "He has eyes everywhere. It's impossible to distract him or sneak up on him."

"Exactly," Duskmon spat. "Give up and go home."

"That's strange," Matt muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked. "What's strange?" Tai and Davis turned their attention away from the fighting.

"Every report from Gennai has said the Many Eyed One always pursues his prey until they are destroyed or safely back on our side of the border. But for some reason Duskmon keeps pushing for us to give up and retreat. Why? Why give us the chance to retreat and not anyone before us?"

"Good question," Tai said turning his attention back to his partner. WarGreymon was just barely getting the edge on BurningGreymon, who seemed to be enjoying the fight too much to notice anything else. Suddenly, Tai's D-Terminal began to beep. He opened it up and read the message from Yolie out loud:

"Guys, we were attacked by two Digimon. We managed to fight them off and take one of them hostage. We are headed back to Gennai's now. No one was seriously hurt.

-Yolie."

A second beep announced Izzy's reply email:

"How strange. We were attacked by two Digimon as well. Retreating now. Strange, neither enemy seemed keen on fighting us or finishing us off.

-Izzy."

"Let's get out of here while we still can before they figure out one of their comrades was taken hostage," Ken whispered.

"You think all of these Digimon are working together?" Davis asked.

Ken nodded. "It's too much of a coincidence. We send out three groups and each group gets attacked by two enemy Digimon? No, let's go now. I don't want to be here when they find out."

"Okay," Tai agreed. "WarGreymon! Stop!" WarGreymon paused mid-attack. The other four Digimon turned their attention to the kids. "We give up. We're going now." The partners exchanged confused looks, but didn't argue as they rushed to their Digidestineds' sides. Matt climbed up on MetalGarurumon's back.

"Do not trespass again," Duskmon warned. "I will not be so forgiving next time." Matt watched him as the partners took off back to their side of the mountains. Duskmon's gazes never left them. Matt could feel their piercing stares long after he was finally out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots.

Chapter 4

_You don't know the half of the abuse..._

TK couldn't believe that they had managed to take one of the enemy Digimon hostage. He looked back at their prisoner who was bound and muzzled with thick ropes a clever Guardromon had thought to bring. WereGarurumon pulled on the prisoner's lead rope. The prisoner stumbled and snarled, unable to say anything due to being muzzled.

"Hurry up," one of the Apemon grunted.

"We're almost there," Hawkmon said from the sky. "I can see Gennai's house from here."

"Pick up the pace!" WereGarurumon snarled smacking the prisoner with his clawed hand. The prisoner grunted and growled as he was dragged forward unwillingly.

TK's eyes darkened. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the prisoner, but chose not to voice his opinion to his irate monster companions. After all, weren't they supposed to be the good guys?

* * *

Duskmon and BurningGreymon met Zephyrmon and MetalKabuterimon at the rendezvous point on the outskirts of the Dark Forest that ran along the border of the mountains. The four friends devolved back to their human state while they waited on Korikkakumon and KendoGarurumon. They exchanged the information they had gathered on their fights. Takuya eagerly regaled his duel with the WarGreymon. When Koichi mentioned the human kids, JP and Zoe exchanged confused looks.

"That's strange. Four of the Digimon we fought had human kids too," JP said with narrowed eyes.

"Did they say anything to you?" Takuya asked. "Ours just surrendered."

"One of the boys asked me about the Legendary Warriors," Zoe said frowning. "When I asked who they were, they called themselves the Digidestined. Said they were the ones chosen to protect this world."

"That doesn't make sense," Koichi said with narrowed eyes. "We need to report back to Lady Ophanimon quickly." He glanced towards the direction of the middle pass worried. Korikkakumon and KendoGarurumon should've been back by now.

"I'm sure they're fine," JP said with a comforting hand on Koichi's shoulder. "But we should probably check it out. Just in case."

"Right," Takuya said fisting his hands. The four evolved to their human spirit forms and took off towards their comrades.

* * *

Matt stood right outside of Gennai's house with an anxious Tai. Worry bubbled in his belly. He just wanted his brother back safe and away from the enemy. Gabumon hovered at Matt's side offering comfort with his warm presence. Sora came outside with Biyomon and put an arm around each boy's shoulder.

"They'll be here any minute," she said in her tender voice. Matt saw Tai lean into her embrace out of the corner of his eye, but Matt stayed still keeping a small distance between them. Ever since breaking up, him and Sora were trying their hardest to remain friends without being awkward.

Biyomon flew up into the air and exclaimed, "I see them! They're almost here!"

"I'll let Gennai know," Sora said running back inside. Matt moved closer to Tai who sighed loudly.

"Looks like this mission wasn't a total bust," Tai said as his sister and friends came into view.

"Yeah," Matt replied. His eyes narrowed. "Now to interrogate the enemy."

* * *

Kazemon spotted Tommy first. He was bruised, battered, and practically crawling on all fours. Duskmon felt his heart clench as Kazemon gathered their small friend into her arms.

"What happened? Where's Koji?" Duskmon asked with a poisonous voice.

"Easy Duskmon," Beetlemon warned. Duskmon closed his eyes in order to collect his thoughts._ 'Focus, Koji needs_ _you. Find out what happened.'_

"Tell us what happened, Tommy," Duskmon repeated in a gentler tone.

Tommy looked up, his eyes red from crying. "We attacked the intruders at the pass, but there were human kids with them. Four of them!"

"We all fought groups with four kids too," Beetlemon mused. Duskmon could see the cogs in his head churning.

"We almost had them pushed back, but reinforcements showed up and blasted me back into my human form. Luckily I fell into some rocks and was hidden, but they captured KendoGarurumon and dragged him across the border. I've been trying to get back to you since," Tommy said wincing. Kazemon lifted his shirt revealing black bruises spreading across his ribs.

"We need to get back to Lady Ophanimon," Kazemon said picking Tommy up gently.

Duskmon's eyes narrowed. "What about Koji?"

"Koji's tough," Beetlemon countered. "He'll be okay. Lady Ophanimon will know what to do."

Duskmon nodded in agreement and watched as Beetlemon and Kazemon flew off with Tommy towards the castle. Agunimon stayed close to Duskmon.

"What do you want to do? We can go back to Lady Ophanimon or go rescue your brother. Whatever you decide, I'll follow you." Duskmon met Agunimon's determined gaze. They could probably take them and get Koji back easily, but they had no idea where Koji was. There was a chance Lady Ophanimon could find him though.

"Let's go back to the castle and consult Lady Ophanimon," Duskmon decided. "Beetlemon is right. Koji can take care of himself for a little while." Agunimon nodded and took off running with Duskmon following close behind. 'Hang on Koji,' Duskmon thought. 'I'll get you back. I promise.'


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots.

Chapter 5

_All my friends are heathens take it slow..._

KendoGarurumon snarled when the rope muzzling his snout was removed. He was displayed in the center of a large courtyard with several other humans and Digimon around him. WereGarurumon and two stupid Apemon held on to the ropes restricting his movements. He supposed he could've shot his Lupine Laser attack at them, but he was vastly outnumbered in enemy territory. Best not to piss anyone off too much just yet.

One of the humans, a young man who was clearly in charge, stepped forward. "My name is Gennai. I am the one appointed by the Sovereigns to protect this land. Who are you and why have you invaded our world with your dark one?"

KendoGarurumon's eyes narrowed. _'What is he saying? This isn't our world? What happened during the Taint? How did we end up here?'_

WereGarurumon punched KendoGarurumon in the face and snarled, "Answer the question!"

'_I better answer before they kill me.' _KendoGarurumon met Gennai's frowning face and said, "I am the Legendary Warrior of Light, KendoGarurumon, servant of Lady Ophanimon who rules my world."

He saw the Gatomon perk up at his introduction and lean forward from her girl's chest. The other kids and Digimon looked at him confused.

"If Lady Ophanimon rules your world, why are you here in ours?" Gennai asked. He no longer had a frown on his face, which KendoGarurumon decided was a good thing.

"We didn't realize we were in your world," KendoGarurumon answered truthfully.

Gennai paused to ponder while the WereGarurumon laughed. "A likely story," he growled. KendoGarurumon's eyes darkened, but he didn't say anything.

"What can you tell us about the Many Eyed One?" Gennai asked. "I believe he called himself Duskmon." He looked at a couple of the boys who nodded.

KendoGarurumon kept his mouth shut. There was no way he was going to snitch on any of his friends, let alone his twin brother.

WereGarurumon punched his shoulder. "When Gennai asks you a question, you answer! Tell us about the Many Eyed One."

KendoGarurumon growled at the other Garurumon. "Go ask him yourself," he spat, too angry to realize his response was a mistake.

WereGararumon kicked him hard in the ribs. KendoGarurumon cried out in pain and felt his beast form slip away as the fractal code appeared, causing his restraints to slip away. Koji fell to his knees and coughed a pool of blood on the tiles in front of him. Shakily he looked up and met Gennai's eyes which flickered between horror, confusion, and panic. He held his ribs tightly where he had been kicked certain that they were at least bruised if not broken.

"How is this possible?" someone whispered to his left. Koji didn't care to look and see who asked. His breathing was getting heavier as his ribs and lungs burned. He closed his eyes and just prayed that someone would have mercy and end him right there.

* * *

Koichi watched Lady Ophanimon carefully as she listened to Tommy's tearful account of his battle at the middle pass. Her face held no expression but her eyes blazed with anger. Tommy's voice trembled and cracked as he spoke, but Koichi knew he would be fine. Little Tommy was Lady Ophanimon's favorite, not that anyone else particularly cared. The two had developed a sort of mother-son dynamic since the Taint.

When Tommy finished his account, Lady Ophanimon rose from her throne, her giant wings spreading out wide from her back as she walked towards the small boy.

"Do not cry my dear one," she cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You and Koji fought wonderfully for me. This was bound to happen sooner or later, though it is a shame that it was the Warrior of Light taken." Her brows furrowed and lips thinned. Tommy hugged her tightly around the middle.

"What should we do?" Koichi asked calmly. He kept his expression and voice smooth, although his insides were roiling with anxiety.

"I have a plan unfolding as we speak," Lady Ophanimon replied. Takuya, Zoe, and JP moved closer to hear. "I found the eggs and code of the other four. Unfortunately we need to wait for them to hatch, which won't happen for another week."

"A week?" Koichi asked shoulders tensing and eyes blazing.

"You underestimate your brother's strength. He can survive one week, then you four may rescue him and wreak havoc on those who stole him."

Koichi relaxed his shoulders and softened his eyes. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

Shock coursed through Cody as bright strips of light engulfed KendoGarurumon. The ropes fell away as the light disappeared revealing, not another Digimon form like Cody was expecting, but a boy. A human boy. A million questions flowed through Cody's head as he took in the sight of the boy coughing blood on to Gennai's pristine multi-colored tiles.

Cody glanced around to gage everyone else's reactions. Most looked shocked, like him, including Gennai. Izzy said, "How is this possible?"

He glanced at TK and was confused to see his DNA partner glaring at the WereGarurumon that had hit KendoGarurumon. Gennai looked just as shocked and confused as everyone else. In fact, the only one not frozen was, surprisingly, Joe.

Joe tentatively approached the boy, whose eyes were closed and and teeth gritted in pain. He was holding his rib cage, which Cody assumed hurt from the force of WereGarurumon's kick. Once Joe was directly to the right of the boy, he crouched down and lightly touched the boy's shoulder. The boy flinched away from the contact and met Joe's eyes with his own cautious gaze.

Joe lowered his hand, but kept his gaze steady. "My name is Joe. I can help you if you'll let me." The boy studied Joe carefully, eyes flickering briefly to Gomamon who stayed close to his partner, before nodding slowly. "Can you tell me your name?"

Cody moved closer until he was right behind Joe, Armadillomon held tightly against his chest. He couldn't make out what the boy said, but Joe promptly began inspecting his ribs. Cody winced when he saw the black bruises spreading across the boy's rib cage.

"Help me get him inside," Joe said gently putting the boy's right arm around his shoulder. Cody carefully came up to the boy's left side and helped Joe stand him up. Gennai walked up to the boys.

"Follow me," he said. "We'll get him fixed up then figure out who he his."

"He said his name is Koji," Joe said. Cody looked up at Koji's face. His eyes were glazed with pain and unfocused. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. His face was extremely pale and his eyes had dark bruise like circles. Gennai nodded and escorted the two boys down to the basement. He opened a heavy door and Cody could just make out prison bars in the dark space. The only light came from the doorway.

"You can't be serious, Gennai," Joe grumbled. "I can't work in here."

"I have to place him here," Gennai said firmly. "He's a human that can turn into a Digimon, which means he might be dangerous. And I have his own safety to worry about. WereGarurumon won't dare attack him if he's in here." Joe grumbled a bit more, but didn't argue.

"I'll be back with torches and supplies," Gennai said leaving the door open so they could see. He turned to face Armadillomon and Gomamon, who had followed behind them, and said, "If anyone other than myself or your friends comes down here, send them back."

"You got it," Gomamon replied saluting his fin. Armadillomon nodded. Gennai hurried away back up the basement stairs.

"You can go if you want," Joe said. "I got him." Cody glanced at Koji, who had passed out sometime between getting to the basement and Gennai's exit.

"No," Cody decided. "I can stay and help you. Besides, you might need Digmon or Ankylomon if WereGarurumon decides to come snooping around."

Joe smiled and ruffled Cody's hair affectionately. "Okay then, help me get his jacket and shirt off."

* * *

TK couldn't remember the last time he was this angry. It had definitely been a while. The shock that KendoGarurumon was actually a kid like him disturbed him. What was even more disturbing was seeing the bruises on his body from WereGarurumon's abuse. It was easy to forget that some Digimon were just as capable of feeling pain as any of the partners.

"You need to calm down, WereGarurumon!" Andromon said loudly. TK looked over and saw Ogremon trying to restrain the very pissed off werewolf.

"I'm not going to calm down!" WereGarurumon snarled. "That kid is an abomination! He doesn't deserve to live!"

Patamon flew up next to TK's head with narrowed eyes. TK clenched his D-3 in his hand. "Get ready Patamon," he whispered under his breath.

"Are you stupid?" Ogremon grunted. "What about the Many Eyed One? We still don't know anything about our enemy. We need that kid alive."

"Shut up!" WereGarurumon howled throwing Ogremon off. He started toward the door leading inside.

"That's enough," TK said loudly. The entire courtyard grew quiet. TK continued to glare at WereGarurumon, who's eyes burned with fury. TK saw his brother out of the corner of his eye move towards him.

"What did you say, punk?" WereGarurumon whispered dangerously.

"You need to back off," TK said. Patamon disappeared in a flash of light and digivolved into Angemon. Gabumon and Agumon warp digivolved into MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. The other partner Digimon surrounded WereGarurumon, ready to digivolve.

"Don't be stupid, friend," MetalGarurumon warned with a low growl.

"Gennai is in charge of the prisoner," Angemon added. "You will not interfere."

WereGarurumon stared down the three Digimon. Realizing none of his allies were going to back him up, he sneered, "Of course you would stand up for the filthy human. You human loving fools will be sorry!" WereGarurumon turned around sharply and left the courtyard. Only a couple Apemon and Ninjamon followed him.

TK felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into his brother's serious gaze. "That was kind of stupid."

TK ducked his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess. But isn't the right thing usually just a little bit stupid?"

Matt blinked. "Was it the right thing? We don't know anything about this kid."

TK grinned. "Exactly. We don't know anything, so who's to say he's completely evil?"


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots.

Chapter 6

_Wait for them to ask you who you know..._

Three days had passed since Cody and his team had caught Koji. Gennai had beefed up security and Andromon was personally guarding Koji's cell along with a few Guardromon and occasionally Ogremon. WereGarurumon hadn't been seen since TK had confronted him, but Gennai just wanted to be safe.

"Almost done," Izzy said. "I'm just downloading the last of the data from Cody's D-3, then we can talk about what I wanted to talk about."

"Finally!" Davis sighed. "I'm missing some prime time soccer weather."

Ken rolled his eyes. "We'll have plenty of time to play soccer today. It's only 10 in the morning."

"Here you go Cody," Izzy said handing Cody back his yellow and white device. "I think I got everything I need."

Izzy plugged his laptop into his office computer and turned on the big screen monitor that took up half a wall so everyone could see.

"Why don't you go first Joe," Izzy said. "You made some interesting finds."

Joe stood up as Izzy pulled up some kind of medical chart on the screen. "I took a sample of Koji's blood and dad ran an analysis at the hospital," Joe began pointing to the various lines on the chart. "There's something off about his blood. Dad couldn't figure it out. Whatever has contaminated it is not from earth."

"So, is he not human?" Sora asked.

"Not entirely," Izzy answered. He pulled up a second chart on the screen. "I ran a DNA sample and got some interesting results. He appears to have traces of digital data in his DNA. I also found separate traces similar to a computer virus."

"Is that why he can turn into a Digimon?" Ken asked with a frown.

Izzy's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know," he admitted bitterly. "I'll have to ask him when he's interrogated."

"When will that be?" Cody asked.

"Two days," Izzy answered turning off his computer.

* * *

Gatomon sat as still as a statue on the other side of the bars watching the strange boy sleep. The room was completely dark, but Gatomon didn't need light to see.

Gennai and Joe had fixed the boy...Koji, Gatomon reminded herself... up as best as they could. Joe was confident that none of his ribs were broken, just bruised.

Gatomon's ears perked up when Koji's breathing shifted into breathy gasps. He sat up suddenly rubbing his temples. Gatomon stayed very still and quiet, but somehow, the self proclaimed Warrior of Light knew she was there.

Koji turned his head towards her and asked irritably, "What are you doing here?"

Gatomon sniffed and made her way over to the bars separating them. "None of your business, prisoner."

Koji snorted, "Are you one of WereGarurumon's cronies."

Gatomon hissed angrily. "No I am one of the Digidestined's Digimon and no one's crony!"

"Oh." Koji rubbed his temples again and whispered, "I don't suppose you can let me out of here?"

Gatomon stayed silent. Koji sighed, "Thought not." He leaned against the stone wall with one hand grasping a bar. Gatomon inched closer until her paw touched his hand.

"Will-will you stay with me?" Koji asked in a small voice. "I don't want to be alone in the dark."

"I won't leave you alone," Gatomon promised. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, but something about this boy pulled her towards him. She just had to know what it was.

* * *

Two days later, TK and the rest of the Digidestined met at Gennai's base. As the rest of the team greeted their partners, TK noticed that Kari's partner was strangely absent.

"Where's Gatomon?" Kari asked searching the room for signs of her pink kitty.

"I think she's with the prisoner," Patamon answered quietly. The rest of the Digidestined were too busy chatting amongst themselves and their Digimon to notice Gatomon's absence.

"Why is she with him?" Kari asked confused and slightly hurt that Gatomon would rather be with someone else. Patamon shrugged.

"I dunno," he said. "You'll have to ask her. Come on." Patamon led them down to the prisoner's holding cell. Andromon and Ogremon were currently on guard duty.

"What're you kids doing down here?" Ogremon asked gruffly.

Patamon smiled widely at the big green guy. "We're looking for Gatomon," he explained.

Andromon nodded. "You can go in. WereGarurumon was snooping around yesterday, but Gennai kicked him out and sent him on patrol. We're just here to make sure no one else tries anything funny."

Ogremon opened the door leading to the cell, flooding the room in light. Andromon handed TK a torch as they entered the dark space. Both Gatomon and the boy had covered their eyes when the door opened. Ogremon banged the door shut, leaving TK's torch as the only source of light.

Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms and nuzzled her. TK looked at Koji, who was avoiding their gazes by staring at the wall. He placed the torch in a bracket next to the cell.

"What are you doing in here?" Kari asked stroking her partner's fur.

Gatomon glanced at Koji, who still stared at the wall, and said, "Just watching over him."

Kari tilted her head in confusion. "But why?"

Gatomon shook her head causing Kari to frown. Patamon settled on TK's head as he approached the bars. He stared at Koji for a minute before slowly sitting criss-cross on the floor in front of him.

"Izzy doesn't think you're human," TK said carefully watching for Koji's reaction.

Koji snorted and finally met TK's gaze. He still had dark circles around his eyes and his skin was still really pale.

"I don't know what I am anymore," he replied softly. Kari sat down next to TK with Gatomon in her lap.

"But you used to be human, right?" Kari asked. Koji slowly nodded, wincing as he rubbed his temples.

"Is your headache back?" Gatomon asked leaning forward.

Koji snorted again. "Never went away." Gatomon frowned but didn't reply.

TK exchanged a meaningful look with Kari, but before he could ask another question, the door opened admitting Gennai. Gennai looked surprised to see them, but shook his head and chuckled. "I should've expected you two be down here."

The three kids stood as Gennai approached them. He looked at Koji and said, "It's time."

Koji said nothing as Gennai led him out of the cage with TK and Kari following close behind.

* * *

Cody was surprised that neither Davis nor the two older brothers had noticed TK and Kari's disappearance. He had seen them go off with Patamon earlier, but nobody else seemed to notice their absence.

Andromon and Ogremon entered the room. "Gennai is coming with the prisoner," Andromon informed them.

"Thanks Andromon," Tai said with a grin. He looked around the room at his teammates, then frowned. "Where did Kari go?"

"And TK?" Matt asked suddenly going rigid.

"They're with the prisoner," Ogremon replied.

"Why?" Matt asked confused.

"Do I look like I know?" Ogremon growled.

"I believe they were looking for Gatomon," Andromon said.

"Why would Gatomon be down there?" Tai asked.

"Look," Ogremon said exasperated, "We. Don't. Know. Ask your friends when they come back. Any way, me and Andromon are out of here. Time for a break." Ogremon and Andromon said goodbye to their friends and left the base. The Digidestined and Gennai were all alone with the prisoner.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that Kari was missing," Davis lamented. "I bet TK is romancing her right now." He hung his head in defeat.

Cody and Ken rolled their eyes and shot each other amused grins while Ken pat Davis's back saying, "There, there."

Everyone hushed when TK and Kari entered the room, Patamon on TK's head and Gatomon on Kari's shoulder. Gennai followed with the mysterious prisoner. Koji looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Shall we begin?" Gennai asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots.

Chapter 7

_Please don't make any sudden moves..._

Matt watched Koji carefully. His face was blank and his posture nonchalant. He avoided making eye contact with anyone. Izzy and Joe got Gennai up to speed on their DNA tests. Gennai stroked his goatee thoughtfully.

"So, Koji. You are a human with traces of digital data in your DNA. And something else. But, you are definitely human first. So, tell us your story. How did you get here?" Gennai asked.

Koji frowned, as though contemplating his answer. "It's complicated," he finally said. "My team saved our Digital World once before. When danger threatened it again, Lady Ophanimon called us back to save it. But, by then, it was already too late. We just didn't know it yet."

Matt exchanged a look with Tai. Izzy scratched his chin. "What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

Koji's eyes narrowed. "I've said too much."

"Seriously?" Matt asked with frustration. "You're our prisoner. Not the other way around. It's in your best interest to answer our questions."

Koji glared at Matt. "You were the ones trespassing. If you had just heeded our warnings and stayed away from us, we wouldn't be in this position."

"You're the ones who invaded our world," Matt shot back.

"We didn't know," Koji said eyes still narrow. "We thought we were still in our world. We just wanted to stop it from spreading."

"What?" Izzy jumped in. "Stop what from spreading?"

Koji clenched his hands into fists and glared at the floor. For a minute, Matt thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he whispered, "The Taint."

* * *

Duskmon stood in front of Ophanimon, his blood fizzling. A week had passed. It was time to rescue Koji.

BurningGreymon, Zephyrmon, Korikkakumon, and Beetlemon stood with him along with Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon.

"Mercurymon, step forward," Lady Ophanimon commanded. Mercurymon bowed and stood before the Lady. His mirrors fogged over. Duskmon could make out the barest form of Koji, but that was it. Angered boiled in his blood.

"It appears we can't see our Warrior of Light," Lady Ophanimon said disappointedly. "No matter. There's someone who knows where he is. Someone who is invading my domain as we speak." The fog cleared, showing a WereGarurumon, two Apemon, and three Ninjamon sneaking through the Western Pass.

"Mercurymon will stay here with me," Lady Ophanimon declared. "The rest of you will follow Duskmon's lead. Once you have successfully rescued Koji, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Grumblemon will take their positions guarding the passes. These invaders will find it much more difficult to enter our lands. I expect a full report from each of you once your task is complete."

Duskmon and the others bowed. "We will not fail," he said. '_I'm coming, brother. Just hang on a little longer.'_

* * *

"What's the Taint?" Yolei asked confused. Cody, who was sitting next to her, leaned forward so he could hear Koji's answer better.

"It destroyed us," Koji said softly rubbing his right temple. "It took over our world. Changed everything. Changed _everyone. _Lady Ophanimon called us back to save them. But it had already infected the world. It infected us."

"Like a virus," Izzy said excitedly. He pulled up Koji's DNA chart. "Is that what the Taint is? A virus?"

Koji shrugged. "We don't really know. We couldn't stop it."

"Who is we?" Tai asked studying Koji closely.

Koji crossed his arms and glared. "That's not important."

"Of course it's important," Davis scoffed.

"Other kids. On your team," Ken guessed. "Those Digimon we fought, they were all just like you." Koji looked down but refused to speak.

"I guess that answered that," Cody said. Koji glanced at the younger boy, then at Ken.

"Oh my gosh," Gatomon gasped. "If that's true, does that mean we killed a human kid!?" Patamon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon looked distressed by the idea. Cody rubbed Armadillomon's shell comfortingly.

Koji met Gatomon's horrified eyes and said soothingly, "I don't think you killed him. Hurt him, probably. If he were dead, Lady Ophanimon would've hunted you down personally."

"Why's that?" Yolei asked hugging Hawkmon close.

"Tommy's the youngest. He's her favorite," Koji answered as he rubbed his temples again wincing. Cody, being the youngest of the Chosen, could sympathize with Tommy and suddenly felt sick at the thought of killing someone else like him.

"We need to find out what this Taint is and how to stop it," Gennai said firmly. Izzy and Ken began debating with him on the best way to destroy the Taint. While everyone paid attention to them, Cody turned his focus to Koji. The boy was still rubbing his temples as though his head hurt. Cody suspected that the Taint was the cause of Koji's pain, and if they weren't careful, could cause pain to themselves and their loved ones.

* * *

Duskmon hid in the shadows listening to the intruders. The others were hanging back waiting for his signal. He was getting bored and was just about to signal them when he heard one of the Ninjamon ask the WereGarurumon why he didn't kill KendoGarurumon when he had the chance.

"I would have if those stupid kids wouldn't have stopped me," WereGarurumon grumbled.

"You sure did give him a good kick," an Apemon laughed.

"Yeah," WereGarurumon chuckles darkly. "Too bad I didn't kick him harder! I might've actually killed him instead!"

Duskmon's vision turned red. He was beyond angry. How dare these parasites hurt his brother! How dare they joke about killing half of his soul! He took a deep breath and sent a wave of darkness back to his team signaling them to join him. The invaders watched his wave travel, the hackles on the WereGarurumon up. Duskmon's eyes flashed with glee. He was going to enjoy destroying them, but only after he knew where to find Koji.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots.

Chapter 8

_You don't know the half of the abuse..._

Duskmon advanced on WereGarurumon, swords drawn and eyes blazing. "Please! Please! Have mercy," the werewolf Digimon groveled.

Anger and disgust rippled through Duskmon as he pointed one of blades at the WereGarurumon's throat. "Where is my brother?"

"Brother?" WereGarurumon asked confused.

"The KendoGarurumon you captured. Where is he?" Duskmon pricked WereGarurumon's skin with his blade.

WereGarurumon shook with fear. "He's at Gennai's house. Under Gennai's protection."

Duskmon eyes narrowed. Behind him, he could see WereGarurumon's companions screaming as his team tore them apart data by data.

"Who is Gennai?"

WereGarurumon looked away. Duskmon raised his sword, ready to strike, but stopped when he felt it. It was spine-chillingly cold. Duskmon lifted his eyes and saw it, like a greasy whispy darkness, creeping across the rocky ground towards WereGarurumon.

Duskmon paused and watched with mild interest as the Taint attached itself to WereGarurumon, the werewolf Digimon howling in pain. It creeped along his fur, slithering into the cut on his throat made by Duskmon's blade. WereGarurumon convulsed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His white fur turned black, blue stripes turned white, and his fangs and claws extended. He closed his eyes and opened them, red and lifeless.

"You want us to kill him?" BurningGreymon asked eyeing the Tainted WereGarurumon with narrowed eyes. MetalKabuterimon, Korikkakumon, Zephyrmon, Arbormon, Grumblemon, and Ranamon watched Duskmon carefully.

"No," Duskmon answered calmly. "He's going to lead us to Koji."

* * *

Everyone was talking around him, but Koji was too focused on not throwing up. The pain in his head was building as was the nausea. He buried his head in his hands, wishing he could rub the pain away. He felt something warm nuzzle his neck.

"You okay?" asked a small voice. Koji looked down into Cody's concerned green eyes. Gatomon hopped down from his shoulder to his lap.

"Fine," he grumbled. Cody's eyes narrowed, but he didn't speak. He got the pain and nausea under control just in time to sense something coming their way. Something Tainted.

"Shit!" Koji cursed causing everyone else to stop talking and look at him in disbelief as he stood up rapidly. "Did you send anyone across the mountains?" Koji looked at Gennai, who frowned.

"I sent WereGarurumon and some others to scout the edge of the mountains on our side just in case the Many Eyed One tried to find you."

Koji's eyes narrowed. "Well they didn't listen to you."

"What are you talking about?" Davis demanded angrily.

A snarling howl in the distance answered him.

* * *

Gatomon and the others followed Koji out into the courtyard. She could still see the stains from the blood Koji had thrown up on the tiles. Kari stayed close by her side, one of Gatomon's paws on her leg.

The snarling howls drew closer.

"What the hell is going on?" Davis cried clutching his D-3 tightly in his hand. WereGarurumon burst into the courtyard snarling and writhing. Gatomon frowned. He didn't look right. His coloring was all wrong and his eyes were almost lifeless.

"WereGarurumon?" Gabumon asked disbelievingly. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's been Tainted," Koji said cooly. "This is why we were trying to keep you out."

WereGarurumon turned to Koji and lunged. In a flash of light Koji transformed into a humanoid Digimon dressed in wolf armor and a white and purple striped scarf. He caught WereGarurumon and threw him back. Pulling out a lightsaber-like sword, Koji crouched in a defensive position as WereGarurumon struggled to his feet.

Gatomon quickly digivolved to Angewomon. She hovered above close to Kari watching Koji's every move.

MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon flanked Koji. Angemon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Stingmon, and Aquilamon hovered over the Digidestined. ExVeemon, Zudomon, Togemon, and Ankylomon surrounded WereGarurumon.

Angewomon watched with bated breath as WereGarurumon lunged, but before anyone could react, the Many Eyed One landed from the sky and impaled WereGarurumon with his twin swords. WereGarurumon screamed a feral scream as he disintegrated into bits of data. Seven other Digimon landed in the courtyard behind the Many Eyed One.

Fear coiled in Angewomon's gut as the Many Eyed One trained his gaze on Gennai and the kids.

"So, which of you brats kidnapped my brother?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots.

_Welcome to the room of people..._

Duskmon's eyes swept over the kids and Digimon, settling on Lobomon with MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon flanking him. Relief washed over him as he searched for any signs of injury. Seeing none, his eyes narrowed. Jealousy and anger overcame him. His brother should not have been standing so comfortably with the enemy. In fact, his brother wasn't even looking at him! He was staring at the spot where WereGarurumon has disappeared. Duskmon looked down and froze. He had forgotten about the Taint.

* * *

TK's eyes widened as the slimy inky blackness writhed. The cold pierced his very soul, his breath stuck in his throat, and his heart pumped like mad. He glanced around him confused. No one else seemed affected by it, not even Kari or Ken.

The darkness shot forward heading straight for TK. Duskmon's female Digimon with bat wings landed in between TK and the blackness and released a volley of wind pushing the blackness back and scattering the Digidestined and their partners around the courtyard. TK found himself all alone and watched in horror as the Duskmon's other Digimon attempted to catch the writhing shadow.

The shadow was slippery, however, and it weaved through Duskmon's Digimon and the partners before shooting straight for TK again.

"TK! Look out!" Angemon cried swooping towards him.

"TK! Move!" Matt yelled running towards him.

But TK couldn't move. There was nothing anymore. Nothing but the cold darkness. TK's eyes widened as the darkness made a final lunge to claim him.

Matt stared in horror as the darkness moved towards his brother. He tried to run, but he felt as though he was running through quicksand.

"TK! Move!" he cried out desperately. But he didn't move. The darkness made a final lunge, only for Koji in his wolf warrior form to jump in front of TK.

Matt stopped and watched in horror as the darkness attached itself to Koji. Koji screamed and turned back into a human. The darkness slithered up to his face and poured into his mouth. Koji convulsed and curled into a ball, his veins turning black.

"Koji!" TK cried running forward. He reached his arm out towards Koji.

"Get away from him!" Duskmon roared plunging his sword in the ground, barely missing TK by a couple inches. He raised his other arm to strike TK down, but Angemon intercepted the sword with his staff. He struggled to keep his staff up as Duskmon bore down on him with all his impressive strength.

* * *

Matt lunged forward and grabbed TK, dragging him back towards the others as MetalGarurumon jumped over them to help Angemon. Overhead WarGreymon was engaged in a one on one fight with the same BurningGreymon as before. Zudomon and Kabuterimon fought with a giant black beast-like Digimon with two axes. Birdramon fought the female bat Digimon that had pushed back the taint with her wind with Angewomon. ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolved into Paildramon to fight a giant mechanical beetle on wheels with a cannon attached to its head. Aquilamon took on a blue female Digimon that fought with water. Ankylomon sparred with a short goblin-looking Digimon with a giant hammer. Togemon and a weirdly mechanical wooden Digimon threw punches at each other.

"TK!" Mimi cried as Matt pulled them back to the group. "Are you okay?"

"Jeez, man, why didn't you move out of the way?" Davis asked.

"Davis!" Yolei hollered smacking him over the head. "Have a little tact will you!" Davis cowered and rubbed his head.

"But seriously, TK," Sora said. "Are you okay?"

Matt looked over at his little brother concerned. TK wasn't paying attention to the others. His eyes were fixed on Angemon and Duskmon trading blows. MetalGarurumon was struggling to his feet. Angemon blocked one of Duskmon's swords aimed at his face. He didn't see Duskmon's other sword come from behind.

"Angemon!" TK cried as his partner devolved back to Patamon, Angemon's majestic feathers floating crumpled and broken around him. Matt grabbed his brother from behind and held on tight as TK struggled against him.

MetalGarurumon lunged and knocked Duskmon back. Duskmon leaped forward and dodged MetalGarurumon's attack knocking him to the ground. He raised his swords, ready to strike.

"Stop!" Koji's voice echoed through the courtyard. Everyone stopped, their eyes on him. He had managed to crawl over to Duskmon and grab his leg. "Please, Koichi. Please, just stop."

* * *

Duskmon stared down into his brother's face. His normally pale face was deathly white, his veins black with Taint. He was in pain. Duskmon remembered. The Taint did not give Koji power, it weakened him. Hurt him.

Duskmon sheathed his swords. "Thank you, Koichi..." Koji said breathlessly as he pitched forward, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Duskmon caught him and gently lifted him up into his arms.

Duskmon looked at his comrades. "Return to Lady Ophanimon and report."

Zephyrmon and Beetlemon took off into the sky. Korikkakumon jumped over the courtyard wall following with Ranamon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon. BurningGreymon gave WarGreymon a feral grin. "Until we meet again," he said as he flew off after his allies.

Duskmon glared at the Digidestined. "If you value your lives and the lives of your Digimon, stay out of our territory."

"Wait, please," the older man said. Duskmon could tell he wasn't human, but not quite a Digimon. _'This must be Gennai.'_

"That black thing that attacked Koji, it was the Taint. Wasn't it?" Gennai said calmly.

"Only a piece of it," Duskmon answered. He gently placed his brother over his shoulder and took off after his comrades.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots. Please enjoy!

Chapter 10

_Who have rooms of people that they loved one day..._

Cody stayed close to his DNA partner. He was worried about TK. Everyone else sat around Gennai's living room talking and debating about Koji and Duskmon. Davis and Yolei wanted to follow them. Matt and Kari thought that would be reckless and stupid. Izzy wanted to find a way to capture the Taint so it could be analyzed, but Joe thought that was too risky considering how the Taint affected both WereGarurumon and Koji. Sora, Tai, and Ken seemed undecided on what they should do while Mimi refused to get involved in the discussion.

But TK wasn't even paying attention. He was so lost in thought Cody wondered if he even remembered where he was. He held a sleeping Patamon in his arms, gently stroking the fur on his back. Joe had managed to patch the little Digimon up. But, TK still held Patamon protectively.

Cody turned his attention back to the others just in time to see Davis stand up angrily with a raised voice. Seeing that everyone else's attention was on Davis, Cody stood up and pulled TK with him whispering, "Come on. Let's get some fresh air."

Cody and TK walked silently into the courtyard with Armadillomon following close behind. They slid down one of the walls to sit side by side, the courtyard still damaged from the earlier fight.

"Don't tell me you're okay. Or that nothing's wrong," Cody started. "Something happened to you earlier. Something made you freeze. I won't force you to tell me what's going on, but I'm here for you if you need to talk. And I promise I won't tell anyone else." Armadillomon nodded in agreement.

TK was quiet, cuddling Patamon to his chest. For a moment, Cody didn't think TK was going to say anything. "I-I'm not sure," TK said shakily. "That-that shadow, that Taint? It...I don't know...it was cold."

Cody kept his gaze intensely on TK's face as his friend struggled to find the words. He rubbed Armadillomon's shell, a gesture that brought him comfort and helped him focus.

"It was like it was targeting me," TK continued. "There was nothing else. Nothing but the cold and darkness. I couldn't remember you. I couldn't remember my partner. I couldn't even remember my name or-or who I was. I didn't exist anymore. Only the darkness, the Taint."

Cody was silent for a minute, drinking in TK's words. "I wonder if that's what happened to Koji and his friends."

"Except Koji still seemed to be himself. I couldn't remember myself," TK pointed out.

Cody shrugged. "I don't know, TK. Maybe it affected him differently because he can turn into a Digimon? Izzy did say his DNA was only part-human."

"Well, whatever it is, we need to stop it," TK said through gritted teeth.

"In order to stop it, we need to know what it is," Cody replied.

"Then, that's what we'll find out," TK said softly.

Cody glanced at his DNA partner concerned. TK's eyes had the same manic focus they'd had back when Ken was the emperor and when they'd fought BlackWarGreymon. The last thing Cody needed was for TK to do something reckless.

* * *

_The darkness was everywhere and no where. His breath hitched. Who was he? Where was he? What was he?_

_Whispers crawled up and down his skin. "Surrender." "Release." "Yield."_

_Surrender what? Release what? Yield to whom? He shook his head, pain building inside as the whispers grew louder._

"_SURRENDER." "RELEASE." "YIELD."_

_He whimpered and contracted into himself. Maybe he should?_

"Koji." _The voice was familiar, from a different time and place._

"Remember, Koji. Remember." _Koji? Was that his name?_

"Remember." _The word reverberated all around, drowning out the whispers. Someone else was there, but he couldn't make out who it was, only that they were gone in a flash of blue light. Koji. His name was Koji._

_The darkness slowly bled away and another face came to Koji's mind. 'Koichi...'_

* * *

Koichi stood over his brother's sleeping form. Watching. Waiting. His brother stirred slightly before falling back into his disturbed slumber. It was all _their_ fault, Koichi was sure. If they hadn't kidnapped his brother, none of this would have happened in the first place. But then again, Koji wasn't entirely innocent of wrong doing either...

He had protected one of them. His brother! He protected the enemy from the Taint. Why the Taint went after the boy with the Patamon Koichi neither knew nor cared. But still, he couldn't stop the pangs of jealousy from bubbling up under his skin as he recalled Lobomon jumping in front of that boy and getting attacked instead. No, his brother was not innocent and Lady Ophanimon would not be happy about that little detail.

Koichi thought hard to come up with an excuse, any excuse, for his brother's behavior, but he couldn't think of one. He cursed that his team had been unable to capture the Taint once it was released from WereGarurumon's disintegrating corpse. Their failure would not go unpunished, he knew. The whole point of Lady Ophanimon's orders to keep outsiders out of her domain was to stop the spread of the Taint. After all, balance was essential, and without light, darkness can never thrive. Another reason why she was so disappointed that Koji was captured.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Koichi crossed the room, unlocked the door, and opened it to Zoe's bored face. "Is Koji awake yet? Lady Ophanimon is anxious to speak with him. We've already given her our accounts."

Koichi's eyes narrowed. "When Koji wakes up, Lady Ophanimon will be the first to know. And I do not intend to leave his side until that happens. Now, if that is all, kindly leave before I get annoyed."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say boss," she said with a sarcastic salute. Koichi swiftly shut the door and locked it again. He returned to his post by his brother's bedside to wait. And watch.

* * *

Matt hadn't felt this panicked since he watched Puppetmon kidnap his brother right from under his nose. His heart contracted painfully in his chest and his stomached continuously dropped like he was free falling.

"This way Matt, I smell him over here," Gabumon said leading Matt towards the courtyard. "He's not alone. I can smell Cody too."

Matt let out a relieved breath. Cody may have been the youngest Digidestined, but he was one of the most level headed members of the team. Plus, he and TK had a bond as DNA partners. If Matt were to trust anyone else with TK's well-being, Cody was at the top of the list.

As Matt burst outside into the courtyard, he felt relief relax throughout his muscles as his heart rate slowly steadied. However, his stomach was still clenched with worry. He slowly made his way over to where Cody and TK were sitting and slid down next to his brother. TK's eyes stayed down, focused on Patamon in his lap. Cody briefly met Matt's eyes and gave a small nod. The worry in his stomach eased. Cody had managed to get TK to talk to him. He knew that if there was anything dire he needed to know, Cody would come to him in a heartbeat.

The boys sat in companionable silence with their Digimon, Matt's eyes flickering to his brother occasionally.

"Hey, Matt?" TK asked in a small voice. Matt felt his heart clench. TK hadn't sounded this young in a while. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure squirt," Matt said rubbing TK's shoulder affectionately. "Dad won't mind."

"We should probably get home soon," Cody said checking the time on his D-Terminal. "It's almost supper time." The three boys and two conscious Digimon stood and made their way back to their friends inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, or Heathens by Twenty One Pilots. Thank you for the reviews, please enjoy!

Chapter 11

_Docked away..._

Koji sat up hacking and vomiting gooey black Taint. His chest hurt, his throat burned, and his head pounded causing black spots to dance in his vision. He felt someone steady him as another bought of coughs escaped from his throat. When he finally stopped, he blinked the black spots away as his chest heaved. Once his breathing was under control, Koji turned his head and looked up into his twin brother's familiar face. _Koichi._

"Hey, little brother," Koichi said rubbing Koji's back. His voice was soothing, but something flashed in his eyes. Jealousy? Anger? Koji rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Hey," Koji said softly. "How long was I out?"

"Couple days," Koichi answered. "Lady Ophanimon has been waiting for you to wake up. She wants to talk to you." Koji met Koichi's eyes. He looked worried. A shiver crept through Koji's spine.

"Come on," Koichi said gently helping Koji up. "Let's get you cleaned up. Then, we can see Lady Ophanimon."

* * *

"Come on, TA! Get your head in the game!"

TK blinked and watched the soccer ball sail over his head and into the goal. The younger Chosen were currently playing a friendly game of soccer: TK, Davis, and Kari versus Ken, Yolei, and Cody.

TK grabbed the ball and threw it to Kari. Ken stayed back as Kari, Davis, and Cody tore down the field.

"Are you okay, TK?" Ken asked. "You seem a little...distracted today."

TK gave Ken his biggest, fakest grin. "I'm fine. Soccer just isn't really my game. I'm more of a basketball player."

"If you say so," Ken replied unconvinced. "Just remember I'm here if you need to talk."

"I'm fine. I promise." TK watched as Ken took off down the field to help Cody steal the ball from Davis and Kari, who were trying to get it past Yolei into the goal.

"I'm fine," TK repeated to himself. A cold chill crept down his spine. TK tried to ignore it and focus on his friends, silently repeating, '_I'm fine_,' over and over in his head like a mantra.

* * *

Duskmon glared at Mercurymon. He stood behind Lady Ophanimon's throne gleefully watching her interrogate Koji. Duskmon stood at Koji's back, his protective shadow. Koji was kneeling, quietly explaining how he was captured. Duskmon was furious that Mercurymon was even present, but Lady Ophanimon refused to entertain his objections. It was becoming apparent that Mercurymon was slowly slipping his way into Lady Ophanimon's court as her most trusted confidant. That Duskmon could not, would not, allow to happen.

Duskmon turned his attention to Lady Ophanimon. She lounged against her throne, her demons wings closed behind her, her right arm grasping her throne's arm, her head resting against her left hand. Her face was impassive, but her eyes were focused intensely on Koji.

Koji began to explain how WereGarurumon kicked him, bruising his ribs and forcing him to devolve into his human form. He explained being imprisoned in a dark room with only a Gatomon for company. Lady Ophanimon's hand dropped from her face and she sat up a little straighter.

Koji told them about meeting the Digidestined, their Digimon, and Gennai, the guardian of the Digital World. Ophanimon frowned when he told her the details of his conversation about the Taint. When, Koji spoke of getting attacked by the Tainted WereGarurumon and defending one of the children from the Taint, Ophanimon's eyes flashed. She held up her hand. Koji went silent and kept his eyes down. Duskmon moves closer to his brother, blanketing him with his shadow. Lady Ophanimon met his eyes briefly before looking back down at Koji.

"Why did you protect them? The ones that took you and locked you away in the darkness?" Lady Ophanimon asked, her voice soft and predatory. Duskmon glared at Mercurymon who smirked with glee.

"I-I don't know, my lady" Koji said quietly. Lady Ophanimon watched him for a moment, then stood and made her way to him from her throne. She motioned for Duskmon to move back. Duskmon stood still for a moment, all eyes on the lady, before slowly backing away.

Lady Ophanimon motioned Mercurymon forward. Mercurymon smirked at Duskmon as he knelt by Lady Ophanimon's side. Lady Ophanimon ran her fingers through Koji's hair. "I think you do know, Koji."

Koji trembled under her touch. Duskmon had to will himself to stay back, clenching his teeth and crossing his dragon mouthed arms. "Please, my lady," Koji said hoarsely. "I don't know."

"Shhhh," Lady Ophanimon shushed. She gripped Koji's head in her hand and touched one of Mercurymon's mirrors with the other. "Show me."

* * *

Matt sat with Tai and Izzy in Izzy's office as the computer genius typed furiously on his computer. Izzy was attempting to locate Koji. He theorized that, since Koji's blood had digital traces, he could use that to track him in the Digital World.

"How's it going?" Tai asked tossing one of Sora's tennis balls in the air and catching it.

Izzy frowned. "Not as well as I hoped."

Matt watched Tai catch Sora's ball and frowned. Although they had broken up weeks ago, he still cared about Sora and couldn't help but feel jealous of her close friendship with Tai. He knew Tai liked her and wanted more than friendship, but he also knew that Tai respected him as his best friend too much to make a move now.

Tai stopped tossing the ball and caught Matt's eye. "How's TK?"

Matt frowned and looked down at his hands. "He's really good at pretending to be fine."

He looked up as Tai sat up straight, eyes serious. Even Izzy paused, fingers suspended over his keyboard. "He talked to Cody, but he won't talk to me," Matt said unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Well, at least he talked to someone," Izzy said carefully. "Did Cody tell you anything?"

Matt shook his head. "No, he's very loyal to TK, so he won't tell me anything unless he thinks it's dangerous."

Tai ran his hand through his bushy hair. "They are DNA partners. It's not weird for them to be close."

Matt sighed, "I know. I just wish TK trusted me too."

"Honestly, Matt," Tai said seriously, "I don't think it's a trust thing. Kari does the same thing to me when she doesn't want me to worry about her. It's not that they don't trust us. I think in some ways, they try to protect us just as much as we try to protect them."

"I guess you're right," Matt replied with a resigned sigh. He just had to trust that TK was going to be okay. And that Cody would tell him if he really wasn't.

* * *

Pain ripped through Koji's skull as Ophanimon pried open his memories. The images flashed on Mercurymon's memory.

_Koji ran outside into the courtyard, the Digidestined and their Digimon followed close behind. The Tainted WereGarurumon burst into the courtyard. Koji transformed as WereGarurumon attacked._

The rest of the memories came in blurs. Koji noticed Ophanimon fixate on the boy with the Patamon. His pain intensified and suddenly, he was free. He could taste the blood in his mouth as it flowed freely from his nose.

"There, now I see," Lady Ophanimon said softly. She gently released Koji, moving gracefully back to her throne as Koji fell on all fours.

"My Lady," Mercurymon said. "Thou knows Koji should not have told thine enemies of the Taint."

Duskmon stepped forward swiftly. "They know of the Taint. They will leave us alone now."

Mercurymon smirked. "Thou hast forgotten, Duskmon. A Digidestined never leaves well enough alone. You children are proof of that."

"Enough," Lady Ophanimon commanded. "Leave us, Mercurymon." Mercurymon bowed and shot Duskmon a gleeful grin as he left the throne room.

"Mercurymon is right," Lady Ophanimon said softly taking her Hellscythe into her hand. She rose again from her throne. "Come here, Koji."

Koji shakily rose to his feet and stumbled to his lady's throne.

"Kneel," Lady Ophanimon commanded. Koji fell to his knees face down. He shivered with fear as Lady Ophanimon said, "Just one."


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Frontier or "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited! Enjoy…

**Chapter 12**

_Just because we check the guns at the door..._

TK sat up quickly in the darkness of his room, a cold sweat clinging to his skin and his breathing heavy. The shadows seemed to press against him. Shivering, TK clamored out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He slipped quietly back into his bedroom so as not to disturb his mom and turned on the desk lamp. He picked up his D-Terminal and considered messaging his brother or Cody, but decided not to, placing the D-Terminal back on his bedside table. It was two in the morning. No reason to wake his brother or friends up for nothing.

TK frowned crossing his arms. He didn't know what had woken him up. He hadn't been dreaming, and if he had been, it wasn't vivid enough to remember. Certainly not vivid enough to wake him up.

Lying back against his pillow, TK sighed. He was wide awake now. The shadows seemed to be undulating and writhing outside the light of his lamp. TK shivered and pulled his blankets to his chin. He closed his eyes hoping he would fall back asleep.

* * *

Cody took one look at his DNA partner and knew something was wrong. TK's shoulders were slumped, dark circles shadowed his eyes, and he seemed unusually unfocused compared to his usual chipper self. Yolei, oblivious, prattled on about classes and general school gossip, never pausing to give her companions a chance to speak. Cody inched closer to TK and shook his arm. TK jerked straighter and looked at Cody startled. Cody frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Cody. I'm fine," TK replied flashing Cody one of his fakest smiles.

"I don't believe you," Cody said sharply, stopping abruptly on the sidewalk.

TK paused mid-step, smile slipping from his face. "Look, I just had trouble sleeping last night, okay? Probably just stress from school and everything going on in the Digital World."

Cody crossed his arms and studied the older boy. But before he could say anything else, he heard Yolei calling from up ahead, "Hey! What are you guys doing? We're going to be late!"

"Come on, Cody," TK said firmly dropping the subject. Cody followed unhappily. TK was being secretive. As they continued their walk towards the school, Cody debated whether he should talk to Matt or not.

* * *

The wound on Koji's back from Ophanimon's Hellscythe still burned three days later. As a result, his movements were stiff and slow, much to Takuya's chagrin.

"Come on Koji! I'm bored!" Takuya whined.

Koji rolled his eyes. "You're not a child, Takuya. If you're bored, go find something productive to do."

Takuya grimaced. "Please Koji? Please? Please? Please?"

Koji groaned and rubbed his aching temples. He had thought normal Takuya was annoying. Tainted Takuya was unbearable. All of Takuya's leadership qualities and sense of responsibility had vanished leaving a friggin puppy that had to be entertained twenty-four seven. The only thing Takuya cared about now was fighting, whether he was sparring with his friends or destroying the enemy. He had been going on and on about his encounters with WarGreymon for hours, eager to face such a challenging opponent again.

"If I do it, will you shut up?" Koji snapped, patience running thin.

"I won't say another word!" Takuya promised gleefully. Koji rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Takuya couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than five minutes. He led a happy Takuya outside Ophanimon's castle and evolved into Lobomon. Takuya evolved into his Tainted Agunimon form and crouched into attack mode. Koji's back still hurt, but he ignored it as Agunimon lunged towards him, fist aimed for his face. Lobomon easily blocked it with his arm and began his counter attack, unaware of the malicious gaze of an unknown enemy watching him.

* * *

Duskmon hid in the dark shadows of Mercurymon's room. The room had high ceilings and no windows. Pockets of darkness were tucked into every corner, making it very easy for Duskmon to spy without being detected.

Mercurymon lifted his mirror shield and gazed at the face of one of the Digidestined kids. The boy had bright blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair covered by a hat. Duskmon recognized him as the kid the Taint had tried to attack. A surge of jealousy bubbled within him as he recalled Koji saving him. Originally, he hadn't given the boy a second thought nor had he cared that the Taint had been drawn to him for some unknown reason. But now he wondered why Mercurymon was spying on him.

Mercurymon's mirror changed, instead showing Koji and Takuya as Lobomon and Agunimon sparring just outside. Duskmon inwardly groaned and rolled his many eyes. He had asked Takuya to stay near Koji in case his back started bothering him, not fight him and possibly make the injury worst.

Mercurymon watched his mirror intently, focusing on the Warrior of Light. "Why art thou so unaffected by the Taint?" he murmured with a frown on his mirrored lips.

Anger coursed through Duskmon. It wasn't any of Mercurymon's damned business! His job was to assist Lady Ophanimon and help her keep track of her domain, not spy on Koji or some random Digi-brat.

After a while, Mercurymon lowered his mirror, Koji fading from its polished face. Duskmon slipped further into the shadows, coming out just outside of the castle. He circled around until he found Takuya carrying his brother on his back. Duskmon disappeared in the flash of strips of light and returned to his human form.

"I thought I asked you to watch out for Koji," Koichi said with a slightly irritated tone.

Koji lifted his head up. "I don't need a babysitter," he grumbled.

"We were just having a little fun," Takuya insisted. "I just went a tiny bit overboard."

Koichi shook his head. Takuya gently set Koji down pouting. "Aww come on! If I don't train, how will I be able to defeat my nemesis?"

"Nemesis?" Koichi asked with an amused smirk.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Koji asked standing gingerly to his feet. Koichi resisted the urge to help. "You don't have a nemesis!"

"Of course I do!" Takuya insisted. "WarGreymon is my nemesis! I must prove that I am the superior Greymon! The number one Greymon! In a fight to the death!" He punctuated his last statement by punching his hand in the air.

Koji shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like, "Moron."

"Come on you two," Koichi said. "It's almost dinner time." Takuya let out an excited whoop and darted towards the castle door. Koji and Koichi followed at a more moderate pace, Koichi watching his brother out of the corner of his eye. He was going to have to keep a better eye on him and Mercurymon it seemed.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Frontier or "Heathens" by Twenty Nine Pilots.

**Chapter 13**

_Doesn't mean our brains will change to hand grenades..._

The Digidestined were gathered for a relaxing picnic in the Digital World, as far away from the Dark Zone as possible. Matt knew Tai felt it was needed. Izzy was frustrated, TK was acting weird, Matt and Cody were worried, and Tai just wanted his team to relax for a change with their Digimon. Matt had agreed with Tai's plan and was currently helping Joe set up the second blanket while Sora and Mimi handled the first. He glanced over and saw TK helping Yolei and Kari set out the food.

The Digidestined's rare pleasant day in the Digital World was spent with food and friends. Matt saw Sora and Tai getting cozy out of the corner of his eye, but found he wasn't able to care at the moment. He was too busy watching TK discreetly. TK sat with the younger group, but seemed detached from the current conversation. Something was up and Matt was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Mercurymon's lips twisted up into a satisfied smirk as he surveyed the picture on his mirror. The boy with the Patamon had finally returned. It was time to put his plan into action.

The picture vanished from his mirror as Mercurymon crept silently out of the castle. Lady Ophanimon was spending the day with her little ice warrior, so he had no fear of her noticing his absence. The other Digidestined actively avoided the Warrior of Steel, which was fine with him. He had no desire for their company or camaraderie.

As Mercurymon ran into the forest, safely out of the castle's view, he headed straight to the heart of this dark land. He needed to procure something in order to find those so-called Digidestined from the other side of the border, and to get him what he ultimately wanted out of his dissatisfying life: power.

* * *

Koji scowled as he watched Mercurymon run silently into the forest. He didn't trust that particular warrior as much as the others.

He wouldn't have even noticed his leaving if he hadn't snuck outside himself for fresh air. Ever since his "duel" with Takuya, Koichi had practically attached himself to him and kept him confined to their room as much as possible. It was only because Takuya and JP were fighting over Zoe again that Koji had the chance to slip outside while Koichi reestablished order.

Koji debated on whether he should tell Koichi or let it go. If he told Koichi, he would have to admit that he had snuck outside after promising to rest more in the bedroom. On the other hand, if he went back to his room right now, he wouldn't have to admit that he had broken his promise and risk pissing off his Tainted brother.

Decision made, Koji crept back into the castle back to his room. Whatever Mercurymon was planning could be taken care of later.

* * *

Mercurymon moved cautiously forward towards the pit. The pit was vast, endless, and filled with oozing black Taint. It undulated and expanded towards him as it sensed his presence. Mercurymon shuddered and eyed the Taint with unease. Unlike most everyone else, he silently feared the Taint and refused to allow it to control him, although the promise of his ambition was too tempting to stay completely away.

Mercurymon knelt near the edge of the pit. The Taint crawled out of the pit and surrounded him, whisps reaching and grabbing like eager children reaching for a sweet.

_Surrender. Release. Yield. _The whispers moved over his being, piercing every bit of his data.

"I have come to thee for partnership, not surrender," Mercurymon said in a strained voice. Normally Mercurymon was quick-witted and elegantly worded, but now the whispers left him breathless and awkward.

The whispers halted as the Taint ceased its playful reaching and suddenly lashed onto his limbs with a severe grip.

_Speak._

The whispers were harsher, angrier, firmer. The single command sent a wave of fear down his spine, but Mercurymon swallowed it down and continued.

"Thy want the boy. I can get thee what thine wish."

For a moment Mercurymon was afraid the Taint would swallow him into the pit. But the tendrils released their grip and the Taint's voices once again whispered.

_Go._

Mercurymon braced himself as a wave of Taint greater than anyone had ever dreamed of withstanding entered his mirrors. He collapsed to the ground panting hard, but he had no time to rest. He had to make it across the border to the children before they left. Mercurymon stood from the dirty ground, looking back once more at the sea of Taint writhing with anticipation in the pit. He shuddered and ran speeding towards Arbormon's gate, knowing the Warrior of Wood would be the easiest to trick.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Frontier or "Heathens" by Twenty-One Pilots

**Chapter 14**

_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you..._

Matt had finally gotten TK alone. Tai and Davis had started a friendly soccer game. Most everyone else except Joe and Mimi were participating. Joe was helping to keep score while Mimi cheered on her friends.

Matt led TK away from the others and sat down. TK sat down next to him, Patamon settled on his head like always. Gabumon settled on Matt's other side. Matt could see TK watching him curiously from the corner of his eye and deliberated on how to start.

"So, I talked to Cody a couple days ago," Matt began, deciding to get straight to the point. TK frowned and turned away. Matt continued speaking, "He told me that you've been acting weird."

"It's just Cody's imagination," TK said firmly still not meeting Matt's eyes.

"Cody is many things. Practical. Reliable. Knowledgeable. Loyal. He's not what I would describe as imaginative. And he's really good at reading people. Particularly those he's close to. And who's closer than DNA partners?"

"Brothers," TK said bitterly. Matt flinched. After his break up with Sora, he had gone through a period where he avoided everyone, even TK. Once he had started talking to TK again, TK had assured him it was fine. But now Matt could see that TK wasn't really fine and it annoyed him that his brother was so good at deceiving everyone about his feelings.

"Come on, TK," Matt pleaded. "Talk to me. I know you're not okay. Please stop pretending and let me in." He held his breath as TK finally raised his head and met Matt's gaze.

* * *

"You want me to do what now? Forget about it. I ain't gonna go against Duskmon's orders," Arbormon said crossing his arms. The border entrance was no longer opened, but blocked by thick and sturdy branches with sharp thorns hiding in the bark. Only Arbormon could open a path to the other side.

"Come now, Arbormon. Can't ye do a small, insignificant favor for a friend? For old time's sake?" Mercurymon asked in a honeyed voice.

Arbormon shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, pal. What if Lady Ophanimon finds out?"

"Lady Ophanimon trusts me. Thou will not be punished. Besides, I only do this to help us."

Arbormon rubbed his head. "Well, I guess I can. For a friend."

Mercurymon smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

TK met Matt's eyes. They were pleading, worried, searching. "I've been having trouble sleeping ever since...you know..."

Matt nodded and squeezed TK's shoulder comfortingly. "Have you been having nightmares?"

TK frowned. "I don't know. I wake up sweaty and out of breath, like I've ran a marathon. My heart is pounding, but I don't remember anything."

"Nothing?" Matt asked. TK shook is head. He could feel Patamon squeeze his head as Matt exchanged worried looks with Gabumon.

"It-sometimes it feels like the shadows are watching me," TK admitted softly. He was embarrassed to admit that his childhood fear of the dark had returned.

Matt pulled TK into a side hug. TK peeked up into his brother's face and felt guilty for causing the worry in his eyes. "It's gonna be okay, you hear? Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise."

The promise rang hollow in TK's ears as he recalled all of the other promises made and broken by his family since before the divorce.

* * *

Gatomon felt a shiver run down her spine. One minute she was happily sunbathing with Palmon watching the children play their game. Now, she felt a familiar darkness approaching them fast.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried out bounding for her partner. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Gatomon leaped into Kari's arms shaking.

"Gatomon? What's the matter?" Kari asked stroking her fur as the others gathered around.

"Something's coming," Gatomon replies. "Something Tainted!"

"Is it Duskmon?" Tai spat frowning.

"No it's not Koji or any of his friends. Whoever it is feels darker."

Gatomon looked up as the sun disappeared. "Get ready! They're almost here!"

* * *

Koichi was pissed. He stormed into his room slamming the door in frustration. Koji jolted awake from his nap and watched Koichi pace angrily. Koichi sat down next to Koji pressing into his side. The presence of his brother helped him to calm down faster. Koji remained silent, still watching Koichi carefully. Koichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Arbormon just contacted me," he said quietly. "Mercurymon crossed the border."

"What!?" Koji yelped jumping up. "We have to go after him!"

Koichi frowned. "I don't think you should be going anywhere."

Koji glared at his brother. "You can't keep me locked up in here forever. If Mercurymon has crossed over, he might be going after those other kids."

"No, just one kid. The boy with the Patamon," Koichi said.

"I'm going with you," Koji replied stubbornly.

Koichi stood up. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Koji met Koichi's eyes with an unwavering gaze. Koichi found himself getting lost in those midnight blue depths, so similar to his own. Yet, completely different.

"I'm safest with you, right? So why shouldn't I stay with you?"

Koichi tilted his head considering his brother's words. "Very well. Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Frontier or "Heathens" by Twenty-One Pilots.

**Chapter 15**

_You're loving on the murderer sitting next to you..._

Matt gripped TK's arm tightly. MetalGarurumon stood in front of them with Angemon hovering protectively over them. All of the other Digidestined stood close together with their Digimon clustered around them.

The enemy approached them slowly and deliberately. He was not someone Matt had seen before. The Digimon was green with two big mirror shields on his forearms and a mirror face with no eyes, only a grinning mouth.

"Who are you?" WarGreymon asked dangerously. "What do you want?"

"My name is Mercurymon," the Digimon replied gleefully. "What I want is not of thou's concern. It is what _it_ wants." The Digimon lifted one of his arm mirrors and a black mass swirled into view.

"Look out!" Matt cried as the Taint was released. It was more than they had ever seen. The undulating black mass rose higher than their heads, writhing and stretching out as though it were growing tentacles. Matt's grip on TK tightened.

"Move!" Tai hollered dodging to the left with Kari and Davis. Matt pulled TK with him as everyone else scattered. The Taint's tentacles dodged the Digimon and went after the kids. Matt and TK ran into the forest, two tentacles following. A fear that he was going to lose his brother gripped him. Tightening his already bruising grip, Matt ran as fast as he could seeking a hiding spot or something to get the Taint off of their trail.

* * *

Angewomon fired her arrows at the Taint's tentacles, causing it to dissolve in a flash of light. She had slowed it down, but it wasn't defeated yet. Angemon and MetalGarurumon followed their Digidestined into the trees, dissolving Taint in their wake. Suddenly, the Taint stopped growing. Angewomon paused, bow drawn.

"What's it doing?" WarGreymon asked warily, arms poised to deliver another attack.

The Taint's tendrils retracted back into itself. It stilled for a moment as the Digimon held their breath. Before Angewomon could blink, the Taint shot into the trees.

"Where's it going?" ExVeemon asked. "We're all right here."

Dread filled Angewomon. "No, Matt and TK ran into the trees. The Taint is hunting them!"

* * *

Koichi looked down at the chastised Arbormon with indifference. Even when he was Cherubimon's lackey, Arbormon was always too trusting and too stupid for his own good. Koichi met KendoGarurumon's careful gaze.

"Get up, Arbormon," Koichi commanded. Arbormon rose and met Koichi's eyes warily.

"It's not your fault," Koichi continued. Arbormon sighed, tension melting from his body. "Mercurymon knew he was supposed to stay at the castle. He abused your trust and tricked you into letting him cross."

Koichi climbed onto his brother's back. "Let us through."

"Yes, sir boss," Arbormon said saluting. The branches and thorns shrank until a path opened up.

"Hang on," KendoGarurumon said as his blades released and his wheels began to spin. Koichi held on tight as KendoGarurumon shot forward across the border, heading for the place Koichi had rescued him from.

* * *

The whispers were getting louder. TK ran blindly forward, Matt's hand bruisingly leading him on.

_Surrender. Release. Yield. Surrender. Release. Yield._

TK's breath caught in his chest, causing him to stumble and fall. Matt's hand slipped from his wrist.

"TK!" Matt screamed, his voice strangely muffled as though he was far away.

_SURRENDER. RELEASE. YIELD. SURRENDER. RELEASE. YIELD._

TK covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. The whispers crawled everywhere, coaxing him to let the Taint in.

"No. No. NO! NO! NO!"


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Frontier or "Heathens" by Twenty-One Pilots.

**Chapter 16**

_You'll think, "How did I get here sitting next to you?"_

Panic set in as Angewomon heard TK scream "no" repeatedly. She burst forth into the fray just as Angemon blocked the Taint from grabbing his partner, golden staff glowing under the tree's shadowed canopy. Angewomon fired an arrow, dissolving a piece of the Taint, but it wasn't enough. There was just too much Taint and not enough power to take it all at once.

Angewomon swooped down aiming to get TK away from the Taint, only to be slammed away by a Taint tentacle. She crashed into Aquilamon, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Angewomon!" Kari cried out.

Angewomon sat up and held her arm out. "No, Kari! Stay back!"

A bright yellow light flashed in Angewomon's peripheral vision. Angewomon turned and gasped in horror. Angemon's staff was glowing a bright, steady glow, but the Taint was consuming the light greedily; it's tendrils surrounded the struggling angel as he tried to shove the mass of oozing blackness away from his partner.

"Angemon! Move!" MetalGarurumon cried out too late. The Taint completely surrounded the angel, undulating and writhing as flashes of yellow light burst over it's body. TK stood up to run towards his partner, but Matt raced forward and pulled TK back.

"Angemon! Angemon! Let me go! Angemon!"

The yellow light grew brighter, blinding Angewomon as she held her hands up to shield her eyes. When the light dissipated, Patamon was lying unmoving on the ground. Angewomon fired another arrow at the Taint as MetalGarurumon fired his missiles sending the evil mass flying.

* * *

TK broke free from his brother's grip and gathered his fallen partner in his arms, rocking him gently. Patamon scrunched his face and opened his eyes. TK frowned. He was positive Patamon's eyes were supposed to be blue, not red. "Patamon?" he asked uncertainly.

Patamon cocked his head and blinked. There was no recognition in his eyes.

"TK, is Patamon okay?" Joe called. TK turned toward the older boy shaking his head. Joe ran forward as TK turned his eyes back to Patamon. Patamon growled, showing unusually sharp teeth. Suddenly, the little Digimon knocked TK over sinking his tiny fangs into TK's wrist breaking the skin. TK cried out in pain as someone knocked Patamon off of him. Patamon rolled away and stopped right in front of Mercurymon.

"Thank you children. Thou hath been most helpful," Mercurymon said with a wide smile. He lifted his mirrors and the Taint flew back into them. He reached down to take Patamon but Angewomon fired an arrow forcing him to jump back.

Mercurymon frowned. "You cannot fight me."

"Try us," WarGreymon growled. All eleven partners surged forward sending their attacks to Mercurymon.

The mirrored Digimon smiled wider than he had before. He raised one of his mirrors and shouted, "Dark reflection!" The mirror absorbed every attack to TK's horror and sent the attacks straight to Patamon.

Patamon screamed and burst into data.

"No! Patamon!" TK screamed falling to his knees.

Patamon's data swirled and reformed into a circular data ring of white light.

"Izzy! What's happening?" Tai shouted.

"I don't know!" Izzy cried. "It looks like the strips of light that surround Koji when he turns into a Digimon!"

The ring of light twisted and was absorbed by one of Mercurymon's mirrors. "Thank you children. I'll leave thee to thy grief."

Mercurymon jumped up and melted into the tree's shadows. The partners devolved. Everyone stood silently. TK scrunched his eyes and balled his fists. Someone gently touched his shoulder. "TK?" Matt whispered gently.

A frantic beeping echoed through the trees. "What the hell is that?" Davis growled.

"My laptop," Izzy said pulling his beloved device out of his backpack. "Gennai is trying to contact me." TK watched solemnly as Izzy turned the device on. Gennai popped up on the screen.

_Surrender. Release. Yield. _TK's blood felt cold. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. The voices of Gennai and his friends faded. The whispers caressed him softly like his mother caressed his hair sometimes.

_Surrender. Release. Yield. _TK's eyes widened as the small inky blackness crept toward him teasingly slow. He tried to move, scream, anything. Everyone else's focus was completely on Gennai. There was no one who could help him. He was all alone.

The Taint crawled up his hand and hovered for a second over the bleeding puncture marks from Patamon's teeth.

'_Help me. Help me. Matt! Someone!'_

_SURRENDER. RELEASE. YIELD. _The Taint shoved it's form into TK's wrist. TK screamed. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It both burned and froze his blood. His lungs grew heavy and his breath choked. His vision went black, but he wasn't unconscious. He hovered in a weird in between state. He coughed tasting blood in his mouth. A new pain jolted his head, causing him to finally surrender to the whispers and the dark.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Frontier or "Heathens" by Twenty-One Pilots.**

**Chapter 17**

_But after all I've said, please don't forget..._

Cody moved closer to the laptop to hear what Izzy was saying to Gennai.

"We were attacked by a Digimon called Mercurymon," Izzy explained.

Gennai's eyes widened. "Koji and his brother are here. They're looking for Mercurymon. Apparently he's one of Lady Ophanimon's servants."

"He-he killed Patamon and stole his data," Izzy said softly. Cody could see the wheels turning in his head as Gennai frowned and turned his head whispering. Cody strained his ears but couldn't hear what Gennai was saying.

"I need all of you to come to my house. Koji and his brother need to know exactly what happened and I need to figure out where Patamon's data went," Gennai said urgently.

"Alright, we'll head over there now," Tai said. Gennai saluted then and Izzy's screen went black.

TK's scream tore through the forest causing Cody to jump and spin around. The Taint grasped at TK's arm and disappeared into TK's wound. Joe and Matt ran forward but stopped as TK's eyes turned solid black. The chosen of hope convulsed, coughing up blood, and fell back hitting his head hard on the forest floor. Matt and Joe were the first to reach him. Joe held up his wrist and said, "Uh, guys? We need to get to Gennai's now!"

Cody ran forward with the others and gasped. TK's veins were slowly turning black. Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon and knelt down as Matt hopped up with Joe, Tai, and Davis gently handing TK up to him. Several other partners digivolved. Cody climbed up onto Kabuterimon's back with Izzy as Kabuterimon gently scooped up Armadillomon in his claws.

"Let's go gang!" Tai called from one of Birdramon's claws. Kabuterimon took to the skies with Birdramon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, and Stingmon. Cody looked down and watched Garurumon bound forward, TK's head bobbing unconsciously.

* * *

Mercurymon stood at the edge of Grumblemon's border. It was far enough away from Arbormon and his border that he could trick Grumblemon into letting him back in. Plus, Grumblemon could be just as dense as Arbormon.

Mercurymon felt giddy as he approached the imposing rock structure. Unlike Arbormon who guarded his border with thick gnarled trees and thorns, or Ranamon who guarded her border with a thundering waterfall that flowed too heavily and too fast to pass, Grumblemon had constructed an impressive wall of rock with zero hand holds for climbing and a sadistic tendency to drop boulders on unwary visitors' heads.

Mercurymon looked up quickly as the ground shook under his feet. A giant boulder came barreling towards him from the top. Mercurymon held up one of his shields and yelled, "Dark reflection!" The mirror swallowed the boulder and sent it hurtling back to the wall.

"Hey!" someone shouted from the top angrily. "Why you do that?!"

"Ah, Grumblemon. How hast thou been?" Mercurymon asked in his most sickly sweet voice.

The Warrior of Earth, a short gnome-like Digimon, peered over the edge of the wall. "Mercurymon? What you doing on this side of border? Me thought you stay at castle with Lady Ophanimon."

"I had to run an errand for the Lady and now I find myself fleeing the fools of this forsaken land. Whilst thou please allow me to return to our lady's service?" Mercurymon pleaded.

Grumblemon frowned in suspicion. "How me know you telling truth?"

Mercurymon sighed. "Come now old friend. I would never lie to thee. Thou was once one of my closest companions."

Grumblemon was silent for a moment. "Fine. Me let you through this one time." He raised his giant spiked hammer over his head and smashed it into the wall. A crack formed down the side and opened up a path through. Mercurymon hurried through the wall's canyon. He had to get back to the pit before Lady Ophanimon found out about his little trip.

* * *

Koji stood next to his brother in Gennai's courtyard, watching the sky for signs of the Digidestined. He had a bad feeling coiling in his stomach. Koichi touched his shoulder softly. "What's wrong?"

"Mercurymon," Koji spat. "I saw him leave the castle! I could've stopped him before he attacked those kids!"

"You saw him leave?" Koichi asked, eyes narrowing just a fraction.

Cold fear spiked through Koji as he replied evenly, "I was just getting some fresh air."

"Koji," Gennai said from behind. Koji turned and met the strange Digi-man's firm gaze. "None of this is your fault. You couldn't have known what Mercurymon's plans were."

"Gennai is right," Koichi replied smoothly. "Even if you had told me, I probably would've ignored it. Do not feel guilty."

Koji frowned stubbornly. _It's not like I can control how I feel_, he thought.

"Look, I see them," Gennai said pointing to a few small black shapes peeking over the horizon.

Koji's dread increased as the Digidestined got closer.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon Frontier or "Heathens" by Twenty-One Pilots. Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

_All my friends are heathens take it slow..._

Matt clenched his fists as Koji's twin, Koichi, moved closer to TK's prone body spread out on Gennai's bed. He didn't trust these Legendary Warriors at all, but unfortunately, he didn't have a choice right now. Nobody knew the Taint better than them.

"Well?" Koji asked arms crossed impatiently. Kari stood next to the Warrior of Light with Gatomon balancing on both kids' shoulders.

Koichi looked at his twin with a blank face. "I might be able to..._persuade _it to leave his body. However, I will need to evolve into Duskmon."

"Why?" Izzy asked sharply. Gabumon and several other Digimon tensed up at the mention of the Many Eyed One's name.

"My influence over darkness is stronger in my Digimon form than my human form," Koichi replied smoothly. He met Matt's sharp gaze and asked, "Shall I proceed?"

"Do it," Matt replied automatically.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tai cried.

"You can't make that decision by yourself," Izzy said.

"We need to think about this," Sora added.

Joe, Mimi, and the younger kids wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Koji opened his mouth, his face angry, but Koichi silenced him with a look.

"We don't have time," Matt spat. "My brother might be dying. You can't honestly tell me that if this was Kari, instead of TK, you would be sitting here having a discussion."

Tai clenched his fist and met Matt's angry glare with one of his own. They stared at each other for a minute, aware that everyone else was watching them with bated breath. Then, Tai sighed as he lowered his gaze and relaxed his fists.

"You're right," Tai said apologetically. "I would make the same choice as you." He glanced at Izzy and Sora to see if they would argue. When they didn't, he nodded to Koichi and said, "Go ahead."

Koichi's smile was not reassuring as he pulled his Digivice out of his pocket.

* * *

Duskmon watched the tensed Digimon and children without interest. If the pathetic fools thought they could take him, he would happily show them how wrong they were.

He turned his attention to the boy's body. Gently he laid one dragon's mouth gauntleted hand on the boys brow and closed all but his chest and back eyes. No sense in letting all of his guard down around those who weren't exactly friendly.

Duskmon chased the darkness he felt racing through the boy into the boy's very core. The Taint writhed and twisted, expanding and shrinking in a perfect rhythm.

_Child of darkness. Why have you come here?_ The whispers asked playfully teasing the Warrior of Darkness.

Duskmon focused his gaze on the swirling black mass. His chest and back eyes were closed. "Why have you targeted this boy? He is not a Warrior. He has no power for you to fuel."

_He has something we want._ A single whisper sounded.

Duskmon cocked his head curiously. What could a defenseless child possibly have that the Taint could want? "What? What do you want?"

The single whisper spoke again. _Hope._

* * *

Gatomon saw Tai narrow his eyes at the Warrior of Light. He clearly did not appreciate having his little sister so close to him. Gatomon shifted her balance between the two kids' shoulders. She looked back down at TK, who hadn't so much as twitched since getting to Gennai's house.

Frustration welled up inside of her. It didn't matter that they had twelve strong fighters, the Taint had still killed one of her friends and hurt another. The enemy was unlike anything the Chosen had ever faced before. They couldn't defeat it by fighting and overcoming it with their combined strength. The enemy was slippery. Even after retreating, it had managed to slip past their defenses. No one knew what this enemy wanted, and that worried Gatomon.

Duskmon's back eye settled on Koji and Kari. Gatomon felt a shiver run through her body. The desire to defend Kari from such a dark Digimon welled up inside of her. She relaxed slightly as Kari began to delicately stroke her fur. Duskmon wouldn't hurt them as long as Koji was there, that she was sure of.

* * *

"Hope?" Duskmon asked. He didn't understand what hope had to do with the child.

_This boy's soul is brimming with hope. We have been without for so long. So long..._

"You need to let him go," Duskmon commanded.

The Taint writhed uncomfortably. _We will. If, you give us the one we have longed for. The one with the Light._

Duskmon's eyes narrowed. "No, I will not give him to you."

_Then we will not release this child and he will die._


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon or "Heathens" by Twenty-One Pilots.

**Chapter 19**

_Wait for them to ask you who you know..._

Koji's eyes narrowed at Koichi's proclamation that he could not remove the Taint. Koichi was the Warrior of Darkness. He had authority over all things dark. It was why Koichi was able to stop the Taint from making him sick. It was why the ShadowWereGarurumon was able to lead Koichi right to Koji.

Koichi ignored Koji's eyes. "We need to take him to Lady Ophanimon."

"Are you crazy?!" Koji exclaimed. Gatomon jumped off of his shoulder and her partner took a step back. He could see the girl's older brother rush to get in front of her.

"It's the only way. If we don't get the Taint out of his body, he will die."

Koji clenched his fist. He had a bad feeing, but he couldn't see an alternative. Not if Koichi was unable to command the Taint. Or unwilling.

* * *

Matt felt his blood run cold. Echoes of _he will die, he will die, he will die_ ran rampart through his head.

"Matt? Matt!" Matt flinched. Sora was shaking his shoulders. She had been calling him and he had been too panicked to hear. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, everyone was watching him, some wary, some with pity. Cody and the twins were the only ones who kept their emotions hidden.

He looked at Sora who looked back with concern, her hand still resting on his shoulder. He casually stepped out of her hold and said softly, "Sorry."

"It's okay Matt," Tai said from his place next to his sister. "We just want to know what you want to do."

Matt looked down at his unconscious brother's pale face and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's get TK to Ophanimon." He looked straight at Koichi.

Koichi nodded blank-faced.

"Alright," Tai said. "Let's figure out who's going."

* * *

Cody was stubborn. He was going. And no one could convince him otherwise.

Matt, Tai, Kari, Davis, and Ken were also going. Izzy and Yolei were going to work on an analysis of TK's blood and compare it to Koji's blood samples. Sora, Mimi, and Joe were returning home to excuse the Digidestined's absense.

Gatomon, Wormmon, and Gabumon digivolved. Koji evolved to his wolf Digimon form, KendoGarurumon. Cody ended up sitting behind Koichi on KendoGarurumon with Armadillomon tucked firmly in between the two boys.

"You can relax," Koichi said softly. "We're not going to bite."

Cody blushed and tried to release some of his tension. "It's not you."

"No," Armadillomon said, "Cody's just worried about his friend."

"Really?" Koichi asked. Cody couldn't tell if he believed him or not. "I figured you were upset that you got stuck with us."

"If I thought you were a threat, I wouldn't be riding with you and Cody wouldn't be any where near you," Armadillomon said seriously. Cody glanced down at his partner in surprise.

Koichi chuckled. "I suppose not."

Silence stretched for a bit before Cody asked, "Can Lady Ophanimon really help TK?"

Cody couldn't see Koichi's face, but he felt the emotion when he replied, "I hope so."

* * *

Ranamon surveyed the group of Digimon and humans with interest. "Koichi, sugar, just what have you been up to?"

Koichi smirked. "Cleaning up Mercurymon's mess."

"Mercurymon?" Ranamon asked delicately tapping her chin with her finger. "What on earth has Mercurymon been doing?"

"He killed one of our Digimon and hurt our friend," one of the spikey haired goggle boys exclaimed.

"Davis, shut up," the other goggle boy with bushy hair hissed.

Ranamon gasped. "He did what?"

"He's been messing with the Taint," Koichi said darkly. Ranamon shivered at his tone. Her eyes looked over at the blonde boy slung over the Garurumon's back.

"Then I suppose I better let y'all in," Ranamon said in her sweet Southern drawl. "Watch out for those kids, sugars, or Ophanimon might get even more upset."

Koichi smiled darkly. "Don't worry about us. Just make sure Mercurymon doesn't come back across if he comes this way."

Ranamon nodded and stepped inside the roaring waterfall that separated Ophanimon's zone from the rest of the world. The waters parted as Koichi climbed back on to his brother's back. KendoGarurumon led the others across the border and into the Tainted land.


End file.
